I'm in Dinosaucers!
by katmar1994
Summary: What would happen if a girl from our world died and wound up in a cartoon show? Well that's what happened to 15 year old Musa see how her adventure starts the day she meet dinosaurs from space! I don't own Dinosaucers only my oc
1. I'm in Dinosaucers!

Hi my name is Musa Summers and I'm just a normal 15 year old girl...alright so that's a lie I am normal but not in the eyes of people around me I lost my family due to a plane crash that happened so now I live in a foster home I'm the oldest so I pretty much help my younger siblings out when they need me and when I'm not busy doing my chores as for why people think I'm weird it's because I long black hair that's kept in pigtails and pink eyes like Iwasawa from my favorite anime Angel Beats not to mention I love old cartoons like Dinosaucers that's the best cartoon I've watched next to Scooby Doo of course now for my outfit I'm wearing a red one shoulder tank top shirt with light blue jeans that have side pockets on them and red running shoes I also have a thin purple arm band on my right arm. So you maybe wondering how I wound up in my favorite cartoon well lets start at the beginning shall we?

Musa pov: So today was like any other day I did the basic things I do in the morning and went to school as I sat through history my teacher decided to teach us about dinosaurs everyone was surprised but I smiled since I love dinosaurs they we're amazing animals I really loved the Triceratops dinosaur that one is my favorite even in Dinosaucers my favorite cartoon Tricero is my favorite character he's really cool and gentle his voice is so smooth I may have a crush on him anyways after school let out for the day I went to the park to hang out since I didn't have homework I was just reading my book when I saw a little girl playing in the street when out of nowhere a car was coming down the street and heading straight for the girl I got up and ran to her before the car could hit her I pushed the kid out of the way but I wasn't so lucky I got hit and fell to the ground soon I felt dizzy like I was gonna get sick but I realized I was dying so I just closed my eyes and faded into an abyss of darkness just when I thought this was the end for me but what I didn't know was that iswas only the beginning for me!

Tricero pov: I was out for a walk near our base trying to clear my head because lately I was feeling lonely like I needed someone to be there for me not just my friends but like a girlfriend but who would on Reptilon would ever want to be with someone like me? I shook my head and continued on with my walk just then out of nowhere a light appeared from the sky so I followed the path that led me right to it a figure came down and landed on the ground when the light disappeared I went over the figure and saw a human girl "She's beautiful, I thought" Just then I saw that girl was bleeding so I picked her up bridle style and took her to base.

"Teryx I need your help, I said" "What is it Tricero um who is that? Teryx asked" "I don't know her name but she's hurt please help! I said" So Teryx took the girl to the med bay and bandaged her right arm soon the others came asked me what was going on so I told them about the girl I found I thought Allo would be upset about what I did but he said I did the right thing by bringing her here and getting her some help so that's good soon Teryx came out and told us that the girl is going to be okay I went into the med bay to see her I saw the girls backpack was next to the bed she was on I wonder who is this girl and what happened to her soon we all left the room so the girl could rest but I would check on her later.

Musa pov: "Oh man my head hurts, I said" I put my hand on my head and woke up I saw that I was in weird room that looked like a hospital room but somehow it was also looked different from a hospital room I looked and my right arm and saw it was bandage "Now who could've done that? I thought" I didn't want to find out in case it was a dangerous person so I grabbed my bag and sneaked out of the room I was in I knew I had to be very careful not to get caught soon I heard two voices coming my way so I ducked down behind a plant that was next to me these voices we're familiar to me it was like I've heard them before but where?

"So do you think the girl Tricero found is nice Stego? a nasally voice said" " I sure hope she is Bonehead, said a scared voice" Tricero, Stego, Bonehead now I know why these voices we're familiar and the names to I realized that I was in the Dinosaucers base and their world this is unbelievable! I have to get out of here and hope no one sees that I'm gone yet maybe the secret scouts can help me but then again they might take me to Allo and I'm not ready to meet the dinosaucers in person no matter how much I dreamed of that happening after Bonehead and Stego left I came out of my hiding spot and quietly ran so I can find an exit but once again luck was not on my side as I had a run in with Sara and Bronto Thunder this is not good!

"Hey Bronto Thunder is this the girl you we're telling me about? Sara asked" "Yep this is her Sara oh since she's awake we should take her to see the others, Bronto Thunder said" My eyes widen at what he said before Sara could touch me I ran past them and went down the hall I heard Sara yell at me to stop but I didn't not until I was out their base I saw a door when I turned and went inside only thing is I bumped right into Teryx and Ichy they we're surprised to see me awake already before I could get past them Sara and Bronto Thunder came up behind me and both of them took hold of my arms I started to struggle so I get them to let me go but they wouldn't.

"What's wrong you guys why we're chasing this girl? Ichy asked" "She ran away from us before we could take her to meet everyone, Sara said"

"She's just scared, Teryx said" She was right I was scared out of my mind I need to escape before the others show up as if on cue the others came into the room and saw that I was awake I stopped struggling when I heard the voice of my crush "What's going on here? Tricero asked" This was to much for me so I passed out man why does this have to happen to me and right in front of my crush to?


	2. Um Hi?

Tricero pov: I had gone to check up on the girl only to see her gone from the med bay so I went to the others and they agreed to help me look for her soon we heard Teryx's voice "She's just scared, Teryx said" I took a guess and figured that Teryx and Ichy found the girl we went into the room and saw Sara and Bronto Thunder holding the girl by her arms she was struggling to get away she stopped when she heard my voice all of a sudden the girl passed out Sara caught her before she hit the floor I guess she passed out from either seeing us dinosaucers or from stress I told Allo that I would take her back to med bay and stay with her till she woke up when I lifted her up I felt a spark flow between us like this girl could be the one I was waiting for but I'm not sure I guess I'll find out "Please let her be the one,I thought"After I got back to the med bay I set the girl back on the bed a few minutes later I heard her moan she was waking up when she opened her eyes I saw that her eyes we're pink "Her eyes are so beautiful,I thought".

Musa pov: I woke up back in the same room I was before only this time my crush was with me but I didn't know that till he said something, "I see you're awake again, Tricero said" I turned to face him but I was so scared that I tried to back away only to fall off the bed I was on "ow! I said" "Are you alright? Tricero asked" I nodded my head yes and he helped me up as soon as our hands touched I felt a spark flow between us like Tricero and I are suppose to be together but I'm not sure why I felt like that when I noticed how close we we're I blushed and put a little distances between us I also saw Tricero was still holding my hand he let go when he saw what I was looking at.

"So um what's your name? I asked even though I knew already" "My name is Tricero what's your name? Tricero asked me" "My name is Musa, I said" Tricero smiled I guess he likes my name after our intro's we're out of the way Tricero said that he was gonna take me to meet the others I just nodded and followed him soon we came to the meeting room where everyone else was at they stopped what they we're doing and looked at us I became a little shy and behind Tricero a bit Allo came up to us and introduced himself then Demitro, Bronto Thunder, Stego, Bonehead, Teryx and Ichy then I met the secret scouts Ryan, Sara, Paul and David so I told them my name after that Sara asked me about why I came out of a light from the sky I guess I had to tell them my story so I told them everything like me being from a different world to their show boy they we're surprised about them being a cartoon Allo said they'd find away for me to return home none of noticed that Tricero looked upset after Allo said that but then I said I couldn't go back when Ryan asked me why not I told them about how I was hit by car and died after I saved a little girl from getting hit needless to say the we're shocked by what happened to me and looked sad.

"That would explain why your right arm was bleeding, said Teryx" "Yeah but you shouldn't be upset over what happened to me, I said"

"Why not I'm sure your parents will be very upset, Demitro said" "No they wouldn't because they died in a plane crash,I said" Everyone was very shocked by the news Demitro said sorry to me but I told him it was alright everyone was still upset to by the news so I started to sing legend of the mermaid from my second favorite anime Mermaid Melody did I forget to mention I'm from japan because I was singing in japanese even though I speak english everyone was listening to me to sing and as they we're listening they started to feel better after I was done they smiled and complemented me on my singing Allo then decided I should live at their base with them.

"Is that really alright you guys I don't want to be a burden, I said" "It's fine Musa you can live here, said Tricero" Everyone agreed so I went with Terx and Sara so they could help me pick out a room when I picked out a room Teryx went to get some paint so we could paint my room after that Sara and I went shopping to get me some more clothes and some furniture for my new room when we got everything Sara and I went back to base no sign to the Tyrannos yet guess they're to busy plotting their next plan to attack but I have a feeling I would meet them soon anyways the paint in my room was dry so that's good I painted my room sky blue after the furniture was placed in the spots I wanted them in I set up glow in the dark stars and planets I also got a few bookshelves and a ton of new books I'm glad the money I used works here I'll need to find a job maybe I can work at the bookstore since they're hiring soon after I was Paul took me to where the secret scout's base was and showed me where the food they had for humans couldn't eat the food the dinosaucers ate I'm glad I took those cooking classes soon the Ryan and the others had to go home so after they left I went and made some supper I watched t.v. as I ate when I went back to my room I got into my new pj's a sky blue tank top that showed my stomach with white pants but I didn't feel sleepy at all because I was still in shock about everything I looked at the photo I have of me with my younger sisters and brother I'm worried about them I know our foster parents will take good care of them but who will protect them at school I started to sing only a memory away from sailor moon but version of the song from the episode Amy was going to leave after that I cried till I fell asleep.

Tricero pov: I was walking past Musa's room when I heard her singing I was worried about her when I heard start to cry soon she fell asleep so I went into her room and put her under the covers I then gently pushed some of her out of the way "Don't worry Musa I'll make sure your happy here, I said softly" Soon I turned out her bedroom lights and went to my room to think about the feelings I've started to get around Musa could it really be love?


	3. Dance lesson and girl talk

Musa pov: So today is saturday which is weird because it was monday when I had died I guess time runs differently here anyways today I'm wearing a light blue shirt with yellow short sleeves that shows my stomach with light blue jeans that have stars on them and yellow sandals and I let my hair stay down after I ate breakfast Sara found me in my room and asked if I knew how to dance I told her I can so she asked if help her teach some of the dinosaucers how to dance I agreed we went to living room and saw that Allo, Stego, Bonehead, Bronto Thunder and Tricero we're the ones who wanted to learn how to dance Sara asked me what kind of dance we should teach them I thought back to the dance I saw on a video for winx club it was for the mother's day episode and luckily I have that song on my cell phone which still works here along with my computer so we played the song and I began to show them the steps of the dance the guys got the steps right away I even started to sing along to the song we all had fun after that Sara, Teryx and I hung out in Teryx's room talking about girl things when they brought up the subject of boys.

"So I think that Ichy and I have made some progress with our relationship, Teryx said" "That's great I've also made some progress with Chad, Sara said"

"What about you Musa anyone you like? Teryx asked me" "Um well I do like and you can't tell anyone but I like Tricero! I said" They we're both surprised by this but they smiled and said that it's okay that I like him and that brought me back to the spark I had felt when my hand touched Tricero's hand so I asked Teryx about it "A spark like that means you and Tricero are meant to be together after all! She said" I wonder if Tricero felt the spark as well if he didn't then it'd only be a one sided love if it was that then I decided not to reveal my feelings in case he didn't feel the same way because I didn't want to be rejected again!

Tricero pov: I saw Musa leave the room with Teryx and Sara to go to Teryx's room I was waking past it and heard Musa ask about a spark she had felt when our hands had touched so I stopped and listened Teryx told her that a spark like that means Musa and I meant to be together after all I'm so happy because this means Musa is the one I've been waiting for she is my soul mate I must talk to her about this soon but how can I do that I've never been in kind of situation before so I went to ask Allo and Bronto Thunder for help since Allo is married and Bronto Thunder has a girlfriend I found Allo and Bronto Thunder sparing when they we're done I told them about the spark Musa and I felt.

"Well you should ask Musa out on a date and get to know her better, Allo said" "You should also do something fun that you both like! Bronto Thunder said" So I went to think of something that Musa and I could do when I thought back to the dance lesson Musa loves to dance and I had fun so maybe we can go on a picnic and then dance that'll be fun so that's the plan for tonight I will ask Musa out on a date!

Allo pov: I think Tricero is gonna need help with this date so I got the others and told them about this everyone was happy for Tricero since he found his soul mate we all agreed to help Teryx came over to me and asked how I knew about the spark Tricero and Musa had felt so I told her that Tricero told me and Bronto Thunder she was a little mad that he was eavesdropping on their girl talk but was still happy to know Tricero likes Musa this all has to be perfect so we can get them together because Tricero and Musa deserve to be happy I only hope the Tyrannos don't mess up our plan!

Terrible Dactyl pov: I was flying near the dinosaucers base and stopped when I heard Allo mention a plan for Tricero and someone named Musa "Now who could this Musa person be? I thought" All of a sudden I heard someone singing so I followed the voice and saw a new human girl with the secret scouts this must be Musa she was the one singing a song that wasn't all that bad. [ Play Aloha 'oe from Lilo and Stitch the movie]

"Aloha 'oe aloha 'oe E ka onaona noho i ka lipo one found embrace Aho'i a'e au until we meet again, Musa sang" "That was amazing Musa I didn't know you could sing in english too, David said"

"Hey I can sing in english and japanese ,Musa said while laughing" Hmm this is interesting looks like the dinosaucers are planing something for this human girl and Tricero the boss will want to know about this so I went back to base and informed Genghis Rex about the dinosaucers being up to something and about the new human so he said we're going to kidnap the new human and set a trap for the dinosaucers by using the girl as bait I wounder why this girl is so important to the dinosaucers oh well guess we'll find out.

Sara pov: Mus and I got back to base and went to her room I'm still surprised that she found an old guitar in the trash soon she began to fix it the she cleaned it up once she was done the guitar looked like new just as she was about to test it we heard a knock Musa opened the door and saw Tricero was there Musa told him he could come in and when he did he looked at Musa and asked her out on a date she looked at me I nodded to her as sign to say yes and she did Triocero was so happy Musa said yes to the date that he hugged her and left to get things ready.

"That was odd why did ask me out? Musa asked" "It's because he likes you he must have felt the spark! I said" We both screamed in happiness and went to get Teryx we told her everything so Teryx and I agreed to help get Musa ready for her date I'm so happy for Musa we'll make sure she looks absolutely stunning! "This will be the best night of her life! I thought"


	4. Kidnapped!

Musa pov: After Sara and Teryx helped me get ready for my date I looked at myself in the mirror I was now wearing a light green shirt that exposed flat my stomach and a pink skirt that has strawberries on it with a thin green belt along with pink sandals my hair was down also I'm wearing pink lipstick and some hoop earrings along with two green bracelets on each of my arms I looked amazing I couldn't believe this is me!

"Well Musa what do you think? Sara asked" "You two really know how to give an amazing makeover thank you so much! I said" Sara and Teryx smiled at what I said soon Tricero came and got me I asked him what we're doing tonight but he said it was a surprise soon we walked into a clearing that was decorated it was so pretty then I saw picnic basket I took a wild guess for our first date we were going to have a picnic that's a great idea Tricero just scored some major boyfriend points soon we started to eat I was having a ham and cheese sandwich while he had a leaf sandwich we also talked so we could get to know each other better I told Tricero about my life from my old world and he told me about his life back on Reptilon before he became part of the dinosaucers it's kinda strange how our lives are so different yet almost similar.

"Say Musa? Tricero said" "Yes Tricero? I asked" "Would you like to dance? He asked" "I would love to, I said" Soon we danced to a song from high school musical 3 [play can I have this dance] we we're both having fun I loved dancing with my soul mate he's just so amazing and sweet I feel like this night could go on for eternity but just as we began to slow dance I got a bad feeling then out of nowhere Styraco and Terrible Dactyl showed up while Styraco kept Tricero busy Terrible Dactyl grabbed me and took off I shouted for help but it was too late I was going to meet the Tyrannos this is really bad!

Tricero pov: No this can't be happening the date was going so well and now Musa is in the hands of the Tyrannos I went back to base to get help I told the others what happened Allo made a plan to get my Musa back safely I was allowed to go but I had to be focused so I don't hurt anyone that's on our side but I'm just so worried about Musa I hope she's alright and that no one's hurt her please let Musa be alright!

Musa pov: "So your the new human friend of the dinosaucers? Genghis Rex asked" "So what if I am? I asked" "You will tell me what the dinosaucers are planing to do! Rex shouted" What could he mean by that all the dinosaucers did was help get things ready for mine and Tricero's date what a sec that's it Rex must think Allo was planing an attack when that's not he was doing I can't believe this the tyrannos interrupted my date all because they thought we we're going to attack them?!

"The dinosaucers aren't up to anything! I shouted" "Foolish mammal do you think I'm stupid? Rex asked" "Yes you are! I thought" I wasn't going to say that out loud because I knew not to push my luck soon the alarms started to go off Ankylo said some of the dinosaucers entered the base Rex told them to stop Allo and the others so they left I couldn't help but smile because I know for a fact that my friends will save me as if on cue Allo and Tricero came into the room Rex and I we're in.

"Let Musa go right now Rex! Allo said" "Oh Allo I'll let her go alright but only if you tell me why she's so important to you! Rex said" We couldn't risk the Tyrannos finding out that I'm Tricero's soul mate or else they'd do all kinds of bad things so I did the only thing I could think of I started to sing perfect harmony from Mermaid Melody but this time I had to use my powers to make sure my singing would only affect the Tyrannos after Rex and the other Tyrannos passed out I was saved and we went back to Lava Dome the Dinosaucers base everyone was waiting their for us we told them what happened only thing I left out was the part about my powers I'm not sure how everyone would react to that fact that I'm the fairy of music so I just went to bed.

Tricero pov: I'm really glad that Musa is safe but I can't forgive Rex for what did by interrupting mine and Musa's date all because he thought we we're going to attack boy Rex is dumber then I thought but what I find odd was the song Musa was singing during the fight somehow knocked out the Tyrannos I'll ask her about later but like Musa I went to bed now I know I can't leave Musa alone when she's not at base I need to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again I'll make sure she stays safe even if it means never leaving her side!

Genghis Rex pov: After my team and I woke up Styraco told me that the new human is really Tricero's soul mate this is good news because now we can use her to our advantage if we kidnap Musa then the dinosaucers will have to come save her again but we'll set up a trap for them I went back to my room and thought about how the human's singing affected us it was like some sort of magic then it hit me could the mammal really be magic I'll have to find out!


	5. You're a fairy!

Musa pov: Today I met up with David he said he needs me to fill in for one of his band mates since he's sick I agreed this'll be fun but I'll have to careful not to let my powers show if that happens then I'll go into my fairy form to be honest I look like the girl version of Peruru when he's in his dream fairy form from Sailor Moon and the black dream hole movie and my power can be used either by my singing or when I play my flute I hope nothing bad will happen tonight! "Musa wait up, Tricero said" "Hey Tricero what's up? I asked" "Where are you going? Tricero asked" Ever since I've become a target of the Tyrannos he's been a little to protective of me.

"I'm going over to David's house so we can practice for tonight's concert, I said" "I'll come with you, He said" "Alright but you must stay hidden or else David's band mates might see you, I said" So we headed over to David's when he Tricero I told him why Tricero came with me "Alright but try not to be seen by the guys who knows how they'd react to seeing a dinosaur, David said" Once Tricero was hidden in a place that was still close by we all tried to pick the song we would preform thing is I wanted to sing Crow Song from Angel Beats since it's one of my fav songs as it turns out that David and his band mates knew how to sing in japanese too so we practice the song and after we we're done Tricero and I went back to lava dome so I could get ready for the performance when I suddenly got the feeling that we we're being followed when I turned around I didn't see anyone "Oh great whenever I get this feeling that means something bad is sure to follow I better be careful tonight, I thought".

Terrible Dactyl pov: This is to good of an opportunity to pass up we can get Musa during this concert that she's going to be doing tonight I flew back to base and told Rex about this "Good work now we'll get the dinosaucers once and for all! Rex said" I was told to swoop in and grab Musa right off the stage when the song was over but during the concert I also told to keep an eye on her since Rex thinks the girl is magic and who knows maybe she is I've had a feeling she is magic as well.

David pov: Alright so tonight's the big night and thanks to Musa our concert is gonna be a big hit! Once on stage we started to play and Musa started to sing she's amazing I've never heard anyone sing like her before her singing just gave us the energy we need to play even more this is definitely like magic the magic of music whenever I hear Musa singing there's like some sort of magic coming from her it always gives us the strength we need to do the things we have trouble with once we finished our song the crowed was shouting for an encore so we played the other song Musa taught us it's called Alchemy it's from Angel Beats just like the first song we played the crowed was supper charged when we we're done a huge shadow flew towards the stage "Uh-oh it's Terrible Dactyl! Musa and I shouted at the same time" He tried to take Musa again so I took her hand and started to run I called the others "We're on our way just stay hidden you two, Allo said" This is bad we need to do something but what that's when I saw bright light flash when I turned around I saw Musa in a different outfit and she has wings "Is she a fairy?! I thought".

Musa pov: This is bad the Tryannos are after me again I don't know how long it'll be before the others get here so I did the only thing I could do I turned into my fairy form I saw the shocked look on David's face I know I'll have to explain everything to him and the others but I'll worry about that later just then Terrible Dactyl came and saw me "I was right you are magic! He stated" "Thank you captain obvious for pointing out something I already know, I said" He tried to grab me but I dodge his attempt and started to sing mother symphony from Mermaid Melody Terrible Dactyl couldn't move her was being hypnotized by the song he then began to fly away from us only to run into Bronto Thunder and Tricero they tried to capture him but he got away "Are you two okay? Bronto Thunder asked" "Yeah we're good, I said" "Musa are you really a fairy? David asked"

"Yes I am, I said" When we got back to base we all went to the meeting room and I told the others about my powers my friends we're surprised by the news but they all accepted me after that I was on my way back to my room when I saw Tricero he looked upset I guess this was because I kept a secret from him "Hey Tricero I'm really sorry for not telling you about my powers, I said" "Why didn't you tell me? Tricero asked" "I just wanted to keep you and the others safe, I said" He accepted my answer and we hugged then bid each other goodnight I fell asleep with a smile on my face since I didn't have to keep my powers a secret anymore the only bad news is the Tryannos now know about my powers I have to figure out a way to stop them before they can attack again!

Genghis Rex pov: So I was right about the new human she really is magic now we have to capture her because once we do we can use her magic on the Dinosaucers and finally take over this planet and then we'll take over Reptilon once I overthrow the dinosorceror and dinosorceress the rulers of Reptilon this is gonna be good!


	6. Under our spell!

Allo pov: We need to be extra careful so the Tryannos don't get their claws on Musa now that we know about her powers I have a feeling that Rex will try to use Musa for a really evil plan but right now we have to get ready for our trip to Reptilon the secret scouts have been wanting to see it and since it's summer vacation for them now's the perfect time to take them there and Musa will be coming with us so she can see it as well that means Tricero is coming with so he and Musa can ask the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress to bless them for a happy future together I'll be going with them since I'm related to the rulers of our planet.

"Everybody ready to go? I asked" "Yep looks like we're ready to go! Paul said" "This is gonna be so cool! Musa and Sara said" I'm glad that the kids are excited for the trip and that they'll get to see our home I just hope the Tryannos don't follow us or else they'll ruin our fun soon we we're on our way this trip is gonna be a long one but it'll be worth it once we get home I'm sure we'll have fun and can relax for once.

Rex pov: I've heard the Dinosaucers are taking the secret scouts and Musa to Reptilon this is our chance to capture her and use her powers to take over I've already contacted my sister princess Dei to help set a trap and our invention is ready to hypnotist Musa so we can put her under a spell and make her sing to help us overthrow the rulers of our planet this is gonna be good and after we take over Musa will our musical slave forever!

"Get ready everyone we're almost home and only one step closer to reaching our goal! I said" "This will a truly good day for us boss! Quackpot said" He's right for once this will be the day we Tryannos will win for once and when we do we'll make sure the Dinosaucers can't stop us and it'll all be because of our fairy friend and her magic powers!

Paul pov: We made it to Reptilon with perfect timing because a huge celebration is taking place it would seem everyone knows about Musa and Tricero being together this is really exciting even Tricero's family was waiting for us so they could meet the soon to be bride Musa was blushing like crazy because of the attention but Tricero got her to calm down we got to see some of the sights before we went to get ready for the party Sara, Musa and Teryx got ready while we guys did the same thing soon it was party time everyone was having fun we all stopped when Musa came down the stairs she was wearing a long pink gown that had sparkles on on it she looked amazing when Tricero came they saw each other and smiled they went to the dance floor and started to dance this night is truly magical I just know it is!

Ankylo pov: This is it our chance to get the fairy our plan was already in motion Plesio, Brachio and I set off smoke bombs and everyone started to lose conciseness I got the fairy and we left to get back to Rex when he saw us with the girl he told me to put her in the chair where the hypnotic machine is pointing at when Musa woke up we then used the machine on her she was now under our spell Rex then gave Musa the order use her powers to overthrow the rulers of Reptilon "Yes master, She said" We got to the palace and got the jump on everyone Musa then played her flute[play Alan's flute from sailor moon] and put a spell on the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress just when our plan was working the pesky dinosaucers came and ruined everything.

"Musa use your powers on them now! Rex said" "Yes master, Musa said" She started to sing but Tricero was able to get close enough to her and got to snap out of it this is bad now that we don't have control over Musa she'll her powers on us and that's just what she did we lost and now we're going to jail "This isn't fair we we're winning! Rex shouted" This is our punishment I guess but we did get a light sentence since the rulers aren't heartless .

Musa pov: I can't believe what I was forced to do and it's all because of the Tryannos I know my friends will forgive me but I'm worried that I ruined the chance for me and Tricero to get a blessing from the Dinosorcerer and Dinosorceress but they understood that this wasn't my fault so they blessed Tricero and I this is great now I know for a fact that we'll have a wonderful life together the rulers insisted that we have our wedding ceremony here at the palace and we agreed now the Tryannos are out of the way Reptilon and Earth are both safe for good there's so much that we'll have to do before the wedding so we started making plans already!

"This will be the best day of our lives, I said" "Yes it will be, Tricero said" Now this is how our lives will be from now on I'm so happy that I can be with the one I love and my best friends/family I can't wait for the wedding to happen and I'll be living here on Reptilon I'll still stay in touch with the secret scouts and we'll have so many cool adventures that's for sure I'm really happy to be here in this world with people who care for me!


	7. Happily Ever After!

Musa pov: Today's the big day and I'm really nervous but Sara and Teryx got me to calm down I'm wearing a really beautiful wedding dress that's white and pink this is gonna be perfect I just know it since I've always thought of Allo as a father figure he's going to give me away the music starts and I'm officially ready Sara and Teryx being my bride maid's go first then Allo leads me down the aisle I see Tricero he looks so good in his tuxedo when I get to the alter the ceremony starts "This is it!I thought" "We are gathered here today to unite this lovely couple in holy matrimony! said the Dinosorceress"

"If anyone has any reason as for why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold you tongue! said the Dinosorcerer"

"If no has anything to say then do Tricero take Musa to be your lawful wedded wife? The Dinosorcerer asked" "I do, said Tricero"

"And do you Musa take Tricero to be your lawful wedded husband? The Dinosorceress asked" "I do, I said" "Then by the power vested in us you may kiss the bride! The rulers of Reptilon said" So Tricero and I kissed and the wedding bells went off then it was time for the reception Tricero and I did the first dance this is most definitely a night I'll never forget I'm glad I was brought to this world because if hadn't been then I would have never met the best family/friends a girl could ever ask for and I'd never would have gotten to be with my true love I'm really gonna love this new life for sure!

Tricero pov: Musa looks so beautiful in her wedding gown I'm really happy she was brought to this world because if hadn't been brought here I would've been alone forever I know I have my friends but Musa is just the person I need to be there for me when I'm lonely this truly is the most magical night I have ever had I then walk over to Musa and hug her.

"I'm really happy you're here, I said" "I'm really happy to be here with you, She said" Musa looked at me and we kissed again just then fireworks start going off I have a feeling I know who started to shoot them off we look at our friends they all had smiles on their faces we went over to them and start to dance to the song that Ryan picked out it's called Voulez Vous from Mama Mia I remember watching the movie with Musa and it was the best second date we ever had then the song take a chance on me from Mamma Mia came on it was funny seeing the others react to the song soon Musa, Sara, Ryan, David and Paul started to sing the song and then everybody joined in on the singing this is most definitely a night I'll never forget! The end!


End file.
